


The Excuse

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bad Flirting, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Kissing Practice, M/M, Past Abuse, Teasing, Ukai screwed himself, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: When Takeda suddenly asks for kissing practice, Ukai can't say no, despite being head over heels. As the days go on, Takeda wants to push things further, but Ukai doesn't want too.





	The Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Well,, Happy Late 1-Year Anniversary to my series!! 
> 
> I'm not sure I really like this, but it's been in my folder since the beginning of summer. And yes, I found a way to throw Kuroo in this. And there's like no angst in this. and it's shorter than normal but I tried.
> 
> I didn't spell check.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add cat breeds  
> Cats  
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Hinata- Persians  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yamaguchi- Burmilla  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian  
> Kiyoko- Himalayan  
> Yachi- Birman  
> Yaku- Japanese Bobtail  
> Shirabu- Exotic Shorthair   
> Tendou- Somali  
> Takeda- Munchkin   
> Makki- Turkish Van

Ukai has seen a lot running the Sakanoshita store. He’s seen many people and neko come and go, getting to know everyone that came in. Then when a new face came in, Ukai had at first dismissed the cute face as a passing tourists, until the man came back every few days. Around that time, a stray black cat with fuzzy curly fur started hanging around the store. After googling on the interent, Ukai realized it was a Munchkin cat. After the third visit, Ukai asked the man his name. Takeda Ittetsu. Black curly hair and warm green eyes. Ukai had falling hard, despite knowing nothing about the man. Takeda would always come in wearing long sleeve shirt, a scarf around his neck, and a hat. The weather wasn’t terribly cold, but still chilly so Ukai had thought nothing of it. The cat, which he named Volleyball, was not always around, but when he was, Ukai would feed him some food, talking about Takeda and troubles that he couldn’t confide in anyone else.

Over the month, Ukai would strike up a conversation with Takeda, getting to know more and more about the man. Then one day, when the two were talking, a man had entered the store, yelling at Takeda. Turns out, Takeda was a neko and his owner was abusive and mean. That was why Takeda worn many layers to cover the bruises. There happened to be a police man inside the store, so he had arrested the man, taking him to the station. In this town, nekos and humans are treated equally.  Abusing a neko was just as bad as abusing a child or another person. Ukai had went to the station as support for Takeda when he did confirm the abusing. Ukai had asked the police if he could take over as Takeda’s owner, if the neko would allow it. Takeda had agreed, never looking happier. Takeda never told Ukai that he was the cat that hung around the store. He thinks Ukai knows, but has never said anything to him. Takeda doesn’t want to bring it up since as a cat, Ukai told him things that he wouldn’t tell a person.

That was half a year ago. Now, Takeda lives happily with Ukai in the small apartment. Ukai had bought a pair of glasses for Takeda after he kept bumping into things and squinting while trying to read. Ukai lets him go out whenever he wants. Takeda will spend of some his time at the library, reading more literature and poetry books. Sometimes, he’ll bring a few poetry books home and read them to Ukai. Ukai isn’t a fan of poetry, but he likes the sound of Takeda’s voice when he reads. Sometimes, Takeda will join Ukai at the store or at Karasuno, watching him coach.

Lately, Takeda has had a curiosity that Ukai might be able to help him with. He asked Ukai one night, watching as Ukai chokes on his tea.

“I’m sorry, but ya want me to what?” Ukai asks, still shocked by the question.

“I want to learn how to kiss…” Takeda repeats with less confidence this time.

“Is there a someone ya like?” Ukai questions, not denying the offer, but not accepting either.

“No, no. I just…want to have experience for if I do meet someone…and you’re the only one I can trust to help me.” Takeda blushes, pushing up his glasses. “Of course, you don’t have to help me!” He adds quickly.

“Sorry, this question shocked me, tis all.” Ukai mutters. “I guess I can help ya out.”

It wasn’t common for nekos to find some they love and get together. Ukai gave Takeda the freedom he never had. In the small town, nekos had owners, but still free to do things on their own. They could get jobs without permission from their owners.

Teaching Takeda how to kiss would be interesting for Ukai. He is still crazy for the man, but afraid to say anything since they live together and that would be awkward. He knows it’s a bad idea, but what excuse can he come up with for declining? He won’t lie and say he has a someone else because he knows that will cause problems. So, Ukai decides to be selfish and agrees.

“When did ya want to start?”

“C-Can we start now?” Takeda asks, playing with the hem of his shirt. His face a little red, his ears flat on his head.

 _Damn, he looks so adorable._ “If ya want.”  Ukai moves closer to Takeda, cupping his face gently. Takeda is already blushing, eyes half lidding and lips parted. Ukai’s eyes flicker to his lips, back to those warm green eyes. “Ready?” He asks, voice low. Takeda nods.

Ukai licks his lips slowly before closing his eyes and leaning forward. His lips brush lightly against Takeda’s. He goes again, this time with a bit more pressure. Takeda leans into the kiss, grabbing a fist full of Ukai’s shirt. Ukai can feel how tense and nervous the neko is. He deepens the kiss, tugging at Takeda’s bottom lip with his teeth. Takeda makes a small noise in the back of this throat, but doesn’t pull away. Ukai moves his other hand, tangling in it soft hair at the back of his neck, tugging lightly. Ukai tests the limit, swiping his tongue over Takeda’s top lip.

Ukai pulls away, hoping his face isn’t red. Takeda’s face is though. “H-how was that?”

“I..uh…it was good, for my first kiss.” Takeda admits. “Be honest, how was I?”

“For a first time kisser, not bad. Ya were too tense though.” Ukai says.

“So, practice makes perfect right? Just like in volleyball?”

“We can practice more later.” Ukai answers, the words leaving his mouth before he can think about it. He really hopes this arrangement won’t come back to bite him. Takeda’s smile is so big and bright; it makes Ukai regret his words a little less.

~~

From that day on, Takeda would randomly ask to practice kissing in the evenings. He would ask only when Ukai didn’t seem too tired from work. Takeda was a fast learner, which surprised Ukai. Soon after learning the ropes, he wasn’t nervous or tense, even trying to take the lead, but Ukai wouldn’t let him have that.

Ukai was loving every minute of this, despite knowing that it’s nothing more than just helping a friend learn how to kiss. He had to control himself when they practice, limiting the touches. He would touch Takeda’s chest and back, and run his hands up and down his thighs, but that was it. He didn’t know what Takeda was comfortable and he didn’t want to push further unless Takeda asked.

Takeda, Ukai had learned, is very handsy. Mostly pulling at Ukai’s hair. Takeda has practically touched him everywhere except his groin. Ukai can always feel where his hands have been, even hours later while lying in bed. Takeda is always asking new things, receiving a small cough and blush, along with a muttered answer from an embarrassed Ukai.

Lately, Takeda has been trying to push things further while Ukai tries to keep things under control. Ukai already has a hard time making sure he doesn’t get a hard on. He feels like a damn horny teenager trying to control what’s in his pants just from heated make outs.

Like right now, Ukai is struggling to keep his thoughts and actions under control. Meanwhile, Takeda slips his hands under Ukai’s shirt, playing with his nipples. It’s clear he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it’s enough to have Ukai pushing him away quickly.

“Was that wrong?” Takeda asks.

“No…I just…” Ukai is at a loss for words. He enjoyed that. He loves when his partner plays with his nipples. But how can he tell Takeda? Takeda only asked for kissing practice, not anything else. “I need to shower.” He rushes into the bathroom, turning the water on and jumping in, letting the cold water run over him, trying to get rid of his problem.

He can’t keep doing this. He’s already too attached and now Takeda seems to want more. This isn’t the type of relationship Ukai wanted with him. He has to end this and just say that Takeda doesn’t need any more practice. That’ll end it and Ukai can go back to fantasying about Takeda. Except now it won’t be the same since he already knows what his hands feel like tugging at his hair. He won’t need to imagine the softness of Takeda’s lips. Or the small noises he makes when Ukai tugs at his lip with his teeth.

Ukai drops his forehead against the tile. _I’m so fucked._

When he gets out of the shower, he dries off and puts the same clothes back on. Takeda is still where he left him, a book filled with poems on the kotatsu in front of him. His glasses are sliding off his nose and he doesn’t even bother to push them back up. Ukai can tell he’s distracted from the expression on his face. He glances at Ukai, then back at the pages. Ukai sits down at the kotatsu.

“I’m sorry.” Takeda blurts out.

“I’m not mad at ya.” Ukai says. “I just…” He sighs, not sure how to word it. “I was starting to enjoy it a little much and I didn’t want to make ya uncomfortable.”

“I don’t…oh.” Takeda turns red, realizing what Ukai means. “I-I mean…I was kinda hoping to get experience with that too. I have no experience with relationships and how they work. I have been reading, but I thought actually doing it would be better. I am interested in men…so I would need to know…” He fidgets with his fingers.

Ukai tears his gaze away. Takeda looks cute, mumbling and playing with his fingers. Ukai wants to say yes. He does, but he’s already too far in the hole. He was fine with thinking about Takeda, but now that he has a taste of what it’s like, he knows it’ll be harder to control his feelings.

“I mean, you don’t have to help me out that. The kissing is enough.” Takeda mumbles. Ukai scoffs a little. Takeda is trying to guilt trip him into this.

“Fine, but no sex. That’s something you share with someone special.”

“Was your first time special?” Takeda asks quietly.

“No. I was drunk and I don’t even remember a thing.” He admits. “I didn’t even know the chick either.”

“Can I accompany you to practice tomorrow?” Takeda asks, changing the subject. Ukai is glad for the change.

“Yea, we have a practice match tomorrow.”

~~

“So, the book I’m reading mentions flirting.” Takeda starts as soon as they are both alone in the store. “I just don’t understand how to do it.”

Ukai pauses where is about to light a cigarette. “Flirting is…when you…” He’s not sure how to explain it. Luckily the bell chimes and saves Ukai. He glances up at the four, no three adults and kid. “Well, I’ll be.” Ukai exclaims. “Kageyama, what a surprise.”

Kageyama nods. “Coach.”

“What brings you here?”

“Site seeing.” The one with black messy hair says. “Kenma and I have no been to the country. You country bumpkins sure live differently.”

“Gwahh..the country is so cool. Kageyama, this is the gut who taught you in school? So cool.” The orange haired neko is all smiles.

“The country is nice and quiet compared to the city.” Ukai comments.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. My anti-social boyfriend Kenma.” Kuroo puts a hand on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma mutters a ‘hello’, not looking up from his game.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. Kageyama’s boyfriend.” Hinata says.

“Never pegged you as a neko guy Kageyama.”

Kageyama just shrugs. Hinata jumps in excitled. “His mom got me for him andhe was so mean and grumpy, but then he warmed up and now he loves me. He makes sure to tell me every day and he likes when…” Kageyama, red faced, takes a swing at Hinata. Hinata giggles.

Takeda follows Kuroo and Kenma to the back of the store, where Kuroo looks around.

“Hello, Takeda Ittetsu. Ukai’s neko.”

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Kuroo grins.

“So, I was wondering if you could help me. Can you explain what flirting is?”

“Well…for one, giving compliments to someone you’re interesting. Like me telling Kenma he looks handsome.” Kuroo explains. Kenma just rolls his eyes. “And sometimes, it’s batting your eyes and leaving lingering touches. It’s signs to show the other person you like them.”

“Takdea! Don’t listen to those city boys!” Ukai calls out.

“I agree.” Kenma speaks for the first.

“Rude Kenma.”

Later, when the group leaves and the two head for the school, Takeda practices his ‘flirting’. He hung onto Ukai’s arm the whole walk over. During practice, Ukai couldn’t focus on the practice match. Takeda was getting too close.

“Keishin…” Takeda says softly. Ukia looks down. Takeda bats his eyes. “You look very handsome.”

Ukai coughs and sputters.  Takeda cocks his head, confused.

“Am I not flirting correctly? It’s what Kuroo said to do.”

“You’re doing it right!” The team captain yells, followed by laughter.

“Shut up or you’re doing laps!” Ukai barks, but it has no effect since his face is red.

~~

“How far can we go tonight?” Takeda asks.

“Well…what do ya wanna do?”

“Can I just touch you?” Takeda blushes, hands hovering over the buttons of Ukai’s shirt.

“I-I guess…” Ukai mumbles, feeling embarrassed despite nothing happening yet. He’s not sure how much long he can keep doing this. He’s falling deeper down the hole. Every noise that Takeda makes, every little movement just drives him nuts.

Takeda’s hands shake as he unbuttons Ukai’s shirt. He slowly slips the fabric off Ukai’s shoulder, gaping. Yea, he’s seen Ukai shirtless before, but something about the situation makes it different. Ukai stick has his abs, not as defined from his younger years, but still there. Takeda runs his hands down Ukai’s chest lightly, fingers ghosting. Ukai holds his breath, afraid to ruin the mood. His fingers stop at the waistband of Ukai’s jeans. He looks up, silently asking for permission to continue. Against all the warnings in his mind, he nods slowly.

~~

“Ukai, is something wrong?” Takeda asks the next day, when he finds Ukai outside the back of the shop.

“It’s just…there was this cat that hung out here sometimes. He hasn’t come back in a while and I’m worried.” Ukai explains.

Takeda hums, because he isn’t ready to tell Ukai that he was the cat that hung around the shop. He knows Ukai told the cat version of him everything, including how attracted he is to Takeda. Of course, Takeda feels the same after all the kissing they’ve done. The ‘needing practice’ was more of an excuse to see if he really felt the same way. Which he does, but now he doesn’t know how to tell Ukai that. He’s not even sure how to tell Ukai he’s heard personal feelings from Ukai.

“Maybe a nice person took him in.” Takeda says, fiddling with his fingers.

“I hope so. He was a good cat.”

Later, Ukai comes home feeling depressed. Takeda had left earlier, so Ukai went around looking for Volleyball. He did find a dead cat on the road that looked like Volleyball. Takeda picked up on the mood as soon at Ukai closed the door.

“What’s wrong Ukai?”

“I found a dead cat on the road…it looked a lot like Volleyball.” Ukai sits down at the kotatsu, burying his hands in his hand, undoing the headband.

“He’s not dead.” Takeda mumbles. He hates that Ukai is mourning the death of Volleyball, when he’s standing in front of him, but Takeda knows Ukai doesn’t know that.

“I’m pretty sure that was him.”

“No!” Takeda yells. Ukai looks up, surprised. “He’s not dead because…because…he’s right here.” The last three was a whisper, but Ukai still hears it.

“Wha? You…but…?”

“I-I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn’t. You told the cat-me everything. I didn’t know how you would react to know that everything you’ve shared was known by me!”

Ukai groans into his hands. He gushed about how cute Takeda was to the cat version of him. He’s embarrassed now by that. “God I feel so dumb. I knew that cat felt familiar.”

“I don’t know if it’s the right time, but I do return your feelings.” Takeda confesses softly.

Ukai’s head shoots up. “Y-You do?”

Takeda blushes, nodding. “I do. It just took me a while to figure out.”

Ukai pulls Takeda close. “Thank you. I felt like I was dying, holding it in while we were doing…that.”

“Now you don’t have to hold back.” Takeda grins.

“You are horrible.” Ukai mutters.

“But you still love me.”

“Ittetsu.”

Takeda bats his eyes. “Keishin?”

“Was it weird hearing me talk about you when you were a cat?”

“No. It was nice that someone cared for me.” He replies, running his fingers through Ukai’s hair.

Ukia closes his eyes, humming. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“Of course.” Takeda kisses Ukai’s forehead. “Does this I can flirt with you openly now?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic left, but I am keeping the couple a surprise.
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
